Bleach Wiki:Anime Summary Unit
This is a Policy & Standards Committee project that aims to provide the summaries for Anime episodes currently lacking such summaries. How to Participate If you want to participate in this project just claim an episode from the story arc episode set below by putting your name next to the episode and list the status as incomplete. When you have finished adding the summary for the episode, just change the status to complete. Once all the episodes are done, we can move on to the next arc. The goal would be to get one arc done per month. But of course if it is done sooner then we'll move on to the next arc sooner. Of course, if you are done with your episode and want to do another one (that hasn't been claimed yet) then you can do so. But remember! This is suppose to be fun and not stressful! So if you claim a chapter but find that the week has become busy, just unclaim it and don't worry about it. Also, you do not have to be a committee member to participate. However, please be aware the committee members will be reading over all summaries, including those by other committee members, for quality assurance purposes. This is all for the sake of making the summaries the best they can be for the benefit of all wiki users. Suggested Article Guidelines These are some friendly suggestions to keep in mind when writing summaries and they are also things that might be helpful if you writing an episode summary for the very first time. They are also designed to comply with wiki best practice. This section is a work in progress. Please feel free to add your own suggestions, tips and tricks. 1. Please keep in mind that this is a wiki and so please do not speculate when writing the episode summary. Just describe things as they unfold, and when in doubt, go for neutral tone and wording. 2. The episode summary is not suppose to be a substitute for actually watching the episode. As such, there is no need to give minute details of everything that's happening. Remember, it is a summary only. 3. Links - please consider providing one where you think that the reader of the summary might want more information on either a character or a term. 4. Please do not forget to fill in the other episode details when writing the summary, such as the characters in order of appearance list and the powers and techniques list. Current Arc Agent of the Shinigami * Ichigo Becomes a Hollow!-'Finished' Could use a pic tho if someone wants to. * Ichimaru Gin's Shadow-'Finished' Could Use a pic tho if someone wants to. Because this arc is mostly done, we will also be including the two arcs in the current arc project. * Enter! The World of the Shinigami-'Finished' Could use a pic tho if someone wants to. * The Man who Hates Shinigami * 14 Days Before Rukia's Execution * Assemble! The 13 Divisions * Penetrate the Center with an Enormous Bombshell? * Formation! The Worst Tag * Release the Death Blow! * Orihime Targeted * Breakthrough! The Shinigami's Encompassing Net * Renji's Confrontation * The Resolution to Kill * Stars and the Stray * Miracle! The Mysterious New Hero * Tragedy of Dawn * Aizen Assassinated! The Darkness which Approaches * Zaraki Kenpachi Approaches! * Motive of the Fist * Desperation! The Broken Zangetsu * The Immortal Man * The Shinigami whom Ganju Met * Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia Projected Finish Date: Dec. 30th, 2009 (Extra time given because this is a new project and because the holidays are coming up) Issues with Episodes Missing Characters list Even episodes that have summaries in the Agent of the Shinigami Arc are missing characters in order of appearance list. Missing Powers and Techniques list They are missing or incomplete for most of the episodes in Agent of the Shinigami Arc that have summaries. Powers and Techniques used - Example I thought it would be helpful to set out what the powers & techniques section should look like, so everyone has a clear example to work off of rather than having to go look up other episodes' summaries. If there are no powers/techs used, just write "none" under the heading. A couple of points I want to make: Inoue's Shun Shun Rikka & Sado's arm (& its various forms) are not techniques, while Santen Kesshun etc and El Directo are techniques. I think that things like the Senkaimon would be best included in an others section at the end too. Finally - I think that since Ichigo's Shikai is permanently released, it should be noted the first time it was released, but there's no need to list it every time he appears with it on his back. Kidō used: *Hadō #31 Shakkahō (赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) *Bakudō #4 Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope) Techniques used: *Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) *Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash Cry) *Santen Kesshun (三天結盾, Three Sacred Links Shield) *El Directo (巨人の一撃 (エル・ディレクト) The Strike of the Giant) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: *Kazeshini (風死, Wind Death) *Wabisuke (侘助, Miserable Man) Bankai: *Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (千本桜景厳, Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms) *Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō (金色疋殺地蔵, Golden Leg-Cutting Jizō) Resurrección used: *Trepadora Other Powers: *Shun Shun Rikka *Brazo Derecha de Gigante - First Form *Senkaimon User Comments This section is for any questions or statements that a user might have. Feel free to ask any questions u might have about this page or the Anime in general. I've added a detailed example of the format for powers & techniques section. Feel free to discuss, add examples of anything I may have missed & make changes to improve it. --Yyp 12:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'll read over it and see if it might need anything added or changed. The 4th Hokage 12:54, November 17, 2009 (UTC)